Fifty shades of Teddy
by jellybean1990
Summary: Teddy Grey finds out that his girlfriend is pregnant.
1. Telling Teddy

"Teddy" Ana calls from the porch to her 18 year old son. "Teddy gets your butt in here now dinner is ready"

Teddy was the smartest and hottest guy at school, he could get any girl he wanted but there was only one girl he wanted and her name was Rebecca Rose Taylor. The daughter of his dad's bodyguard and house keeper. She was a year and 11 months younger than him. Every time he would flirt with her she would blush and he found it incredible cute. Rebecca was into him as well but the problem and that was her dad Jason Taylor. So they dated in secret for 4 years but not for long.

Once lunch was finished Rebecca went for a walk and Teddy followed. Rebecca knew he had followed her so she had takeing her underwear off before leaving. Teddy waited until they were within the wooded area before grabbing her.

"Teddy" she moaned out as he gripped her breasts in his hands.

"You are a dirty girl" teddy growled biting down on her exposed neck. He pushed her gently into the tree and lifted her skirt. "No knickers either"

Teddy quickly undid his zip and plunged himself within her waiting core.

"Oh Teddy !" she exclaimed before the both climaxed "Teddy I have something to tell you"

"What is it baby?" Teddy asked pulling out of her and zipping his trousers before turning her in his arms.

"We are going to have to tell our parents about us"

"And get killed by your father no I don't think so. I love you but no"

"Teddy I love you too. Teddy I'm pregnant"

"Shit. Oh crap"

"Teddy" Rebecca whispered starting to tear up.

"No baby don't cry"

"You don't want me or the baby" she cried.

"No baby I do I promise I want both of you"

"But?"

"Your dad is going to kill me"


	2. Telling the parents

**I nearly forgot that fifty shades is based in USA and had to change mum to mom.**

"Mom dad Gail Taylor we have something to tell you" Teddy says walking into the great room hand in hand with Rebecca. They all turned to face them. "Rebecca and I are together and have been for 4years."

"Oh honey we know" Ana says softly.

"What?"

"It clear that you to be together I just wish you would of told us sooner" Gail says.

"Well ok then um Rebecca and I have to tell you something and I know it is going to shock you because it shocked me we are having a baby together"

"the hell you are" Taylor and Christian say without thinking.

"Um well"

"Rebecca are you pregnant?" Ana asked getting up and moving in front of the children.

"Yes"

"What!" Christian and Taylor yell.

Rebecca saw her father move towards teddy so she moves in front of him. Ana stood firm in front of them both. Gail had grabbed Taylor by the hand and holds him back from killing the young boy. Taylor spun and punched the wall.

"You how dare you touch my daughter. She is 16"

"Daddy in a month I'm 17"

"And he will be 19. How could you be so stupid? Dating is one thing but having sex is another"

"But daddy we used protection" Rebecca pleaded tears flowing down her face.

"How long have you been engaging in intercourse for? And what form of protection?" Christian finale speaks.

"Um, um that's private" Rebecca says while Teddy steps in front of his girlfriend and mother.

"Taylor I would like for your blessing to marry Rebecca I had planned on asking you when she turned 18" Teddy takes a breath " I have been in love with Rebecca as long as I can remember and there is no one I would rather be with. If I do not have your blessing I am sorry but I still plan on marrying her any way if she will have me but I would like your blessing"

"Answer your father's question" Taylor said sending death glares

"Since my 17th birthday and we started out with condoms but after we found out of my latex allergy Rebecca went on the pill"

"But you need permission from a parent to go on pill under 18" Ana said making her way over to Christian who she could tell was trying to control his temper.

"I had mom's permission, wear my cycle is quite heavy I was put on them to reduce the flow"

"You do relies that you have ruined my daughter's life"

"No daddy he hasn't"

"Oh so what are you going to do about college?"

"I don't have to go to college yet I can start when the baby starts school."

"No if Rebecca wants to do any college course Gail and I would take after the baby" Ana said fully supporting her baby.

"What about finishing school?"

"I will do as much as I can until the baby comes then I can do my GED"

"Taylor I will fully support Rebecca with everything. I will get a job or as many jobs as it takes to support Rebecca and our child."

"Son you don't have to work until you are out of school and then you will come and work with me. We will buy you a place for you, Rebecca and our grandchild. As I know Rebecca you have skipped a year at school am I correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Rebecca calls me Christian. You a very far ahead and could apply to do your GED now correct?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to do a college course?"

"I do but"

"But nothing what is it that you want to study?"

"Creative writing"

"Ok now Rebecca why don't you go to bed you needs your rest. We need" Rebecca looked at teddy then her parents and future in-laws. "We need to talk to teddy"

Teddy bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you Becca, will you marry me?" Teddy lifted a pear shaped diamond ring between them.

"Yes" Teddy slipped in onto her finger before kissing her and allowing her to go to bed.


	3. Talyors blessing

"you do realise that I'm very disappointed that you got Rebecca pregnant at such a young age but I am proud that you were taking responsibility " Christian said.

"Teddy I have watched you grow over the years and I expected more. I do not like the fact you got my sixteen year old daughter is pregnant but you have my blessing to marry Rebecca as long as you don't hurt her" Taylor said. "Now go and tell her"

Teddy smiled and headed of in the direction that Rebecca had not that long ago had taken. He smiled as he had known that she had gone to his room. When he opens the door he saw Rebecca asleep under his cover hugging his pillow to her chest. Teddy stripped himself of his shirt, trousers, socks and shoes before climbing into bed next to her. Teddy gently pulled his pillow from her grasp but it still woke her up.

"Hey baby I got your dad's blessing"

"Oh that's great baby" Rebecca cuddled into teddy.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Rebecca pulling her to him. Rebecca nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh no we have to tell Phee" teddy said in horror.

Phoebe grey was like a whirlwind, very bubbly and excitable. She knew about their relationship and when she 1st found out she was out of control.

"No teddy you will tell her"

"But she's your friend"

"Your sister"

"But baby"

"I have to tell Soph"

"So"

"I have to tell the girl that you used to have a crush on and she knew it, she is also my sister and I have to tell her that you have knocked me up"

"How about we tackle them together?"

"And what do I get in return for helping you out with your sister?" Rebecca asked rubbing circles on Teddy's chest snaking closer to his groin each time.

"Well that depends on what you want soon to be Mrs Grey?"

"How about a little love from my soon to be husband"

"If that is what you wish"

Teddy rolled over onto Rebecca pressing her deeper into the mattress. Teddy started kissing her neck nipping every so often. Teddy's mouth travelled down her neck to her chest. He slipped her tank top off and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh Teddy" Rebecca moaned out.

"Hush baby" teddy whispered riding her of her shorts then slipping two fingers into her dripping wet core. "Always ready"

Rebecca used her feet to push Teddy's boxers down "come on teddy I need your big fat cock in me now"

Teddy didn't need to be told twice, he lined himself with her core before thrusting into her.

"Fuck" Rebecca moan/shouted out.

"Rebecca baby girl are you ok" Taylor shouted running up the stairs "Rebecca what are you doing in Theodore's room?"

Taylor opened the door it see a sight no father should see his daughter in. luckily for the young couple teddy's quilt was covering them but you could see by the angle teddy was in you could understand what was going on. Christian and Ana ran in behind Taylor.

"When I said to go and tell her I didn't mean have sex with her" Taylor shouted

"I think we might need to get them a place of their own" Christian whispered to Ana.

"Anything to stop them from killing Taylor. Not too far away I want my babies close"

"I feel the same way" Christian turned back to his loyal body guard and friend "Taylor we need to let them get dressed"

"I will be back in 3minutes being dressed" Taylor stomped out of the room as teddy hung his head in defeat against Rebecca's breasts.

"that was not fair" Rebecca pouted.

"I know, you were very loud today"

"Hormones"


	4. Cottage

"Rebecca, Rebecca" a voice called through the school hall.

Rebecca was clearing out her locker she took her GED last week and she passed. She was now 2 ½ months pregnant. Rebecca turned to see her friend Annabelle.

"What's going on? Trisha said that you got you GED and are leaving school is it true?"

"Yes it is true as to what is going on if I tell you, you can tell anyone else"

"Of course"

"Teddy and I are getting married" 'you may be my friend but you have a big mouth' Rebecca thought.

"Oh that's great but why leaves school?"

"Because I am"

"Becca" Phoebe called "Teddy's outside waiting for us"

"Kay Bee" Rebecca grabbed a bag while Phoebe grabbed the other.

"Bye Annabelle"

"Bye Phoebe Rebecca"

When they got out side Teddy smiled and ran over taking the bags and placing them in his boot then kissed Rebecca. Phoebe got into the back of his black Audi a3 convertible typing on her blackberry. They near on full make out when the school bell rang and Phoebe called to them.

"Guys you can do that when we get home"

Teddy smiled and opened the door for her and helping her inside. Rebecca looked at the group of girls staring or glaring at her as the case may be. She remembered when they first started going out with each other the girls got crazy jealous to the point that she was physical sick of what they put her through. Teddy then made sure that either he, Phoebe or Ava was with her at all times.

"Hey girls" Rebecca called over to them. She held up her ring finger "take that bitches"

Teddy drove off; he and Phoebe were laughing their heads off.

"That was great"

"On a serious note we are meeting our parents at Escala they want to talk to us"

"Oh ok"

When they arrived Christian, Ana, Gail and Taylor were sitting in the main room waiting for them. Phoebe went to the kitchen while Teddy and Rebecca sat with their parents.

"as you two are a young and in love couple you need a place to live and we don't want you to be too far from us just in case you need us so we are going to look for a place for you two to live. You will have a choice from condos or houses what would you prefer? " Christian said

"I don't mind. Becca?"

"Um there is a small cottage not far from the house. It's for sale from what I saw of it, it needs some TLC but it holds a charm."

"Then let's go"

Taylor drove Gail, Christian and Ana in one car and Teddy drove Rebecca and Phoebe in the other. When they pulled up to the cottage the realtor was waiting. The cottage was beautiful it needed a bit of paint but it was beautiful it was in a Victorian style. It had 3 bedrooms with en-suites - one main and two twins, large kitchen/dinner, large living room, a study and 2 acres of land. And the main appeal is that backs onto the big house.

"we'll take it"

( fileadmin/_entemp_ )


End file.
